


In the Right Hands

by TheChelsness



Category: RWBY
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Minimal fluff, One Shot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vibrating Robot Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChelsness/pseuds/TheChelsness
Summary: Yang finds an unexpected guest in her room. Things get steamy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChainedPrometheus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainedPrometheus/gifts).



> A wild Elderburn appears! By request.

Yang’s mind was still racing as she entered the lobby of the hotel. Aside from the fact that it was the first time she had seen either of them in months, the sheer amount of information her sister and uncle had given her was enough to keep her occupied as she made her way to her room. As she reached her door, Qrow’s warning to stay on guard crept into her mind. The carpet pile wasn’t incredibly high, but it betrayed the intruder that Yang was sure was inside her room. She stood in boot prints, slightly larger than her own. Someone had stood in front of the door before crouching down, presumably the pick the lock. If it was a fight someone wanted, Yang was ready, and she slowly inserted the key, turning it in the lock as quietly as possible. As soon as the soft _click_ sounded, she twisted the knob sharply, bursting through the door.

“Are you attempting to alert all of Mistral to your presence?”

Yang froze, several trains of thought wrecking at the sight of Winter Schnee standing in the middle of the room. “I, uhhhh, I thought that, well, I saw,” Yang jabbed her thumb in the direction of the door, failing to communicate properly. “What are you doing here?” Yang finally blurted out.

“Classified.” Winter’s response and demeanor were frustrating in the wake of all the internal chaos.

“I mean _here._ Specifically _here. In my hotel room,_ ” Yang clarified.

“Classified.” Winter still had not moved and Yang had no patience to prize answers from her. She wasn’t even sure if they were still a thing. Yang had somehow ended up bent over a crate in the cargo hold of Winter’s ship after threatening to fight her, overhearing her choice words about Qrow. Winter had sent one letter after the fall of Beacon offering encouraging words, but they were lost on Yang for the first few months. By the time Yang had been ready to reply, she assumed it was too late.

“Fine,” and Yang huffed as she let her bike helmet fall loudly on the small desk in the room, Winter’s eyes narrowed at the deliberate noise. “You can just stand there then,” and she disappeared into the bathroom for a much-needed shower.

Yang barely felt the hot water as it hit her. Now, instead of impossible stories of magic and maidens crowding her thoughts, all she could think about was Winter. Her left hand unconsciously moving to the seam of her prosthetic as she rested her forehead against the still cool glass wall of the shower. Her skin was on fire and it had little to do with the small, now steam filled space that she occupied. That fateful afternoon playing in her mind, hazy memories of pictures sent by a certain Atlesian Military Specialist wearing far fewer pieces of her uniform than regulation required. Yang shook her head slightly to focus back on the here and now. If Winter had gone so far as to track her to this room, Yang was sure there was about to be some form of discussion about _whatever_ they were. However brief and sporadic their contact had been, their relationship fell somewhere between one-night-stand and lovers. When that discussion took place, Yang wanted to be thinking with the stuff between her ears as opposed to between her legs.

It was at that precise moment that Yang fully realized just how turned on she was. She washed quickly but hesitated as she reached to turn the water off. Now was as good a time as any to really try out that secret upgrade she had made to her new arm. She leaned against the glass wall once again and closed her eyes, her cybernetic hand trailing down her body. She was halfway between her navel and it’s final destination when a voice started Yang out of her fantasy.

“You don’t have authorization for that maneuver, Xiao Long.” Winter thankfully caught Yang’s fist mid-punch as she stepped in, but pinned Yang to the wall by twisting her arm behind her back. Yang did nothing to fight back, not because Winter had her pinned, but because Winter’s intentions were very clear by the strap on and lingerie she was wearing.

“Your clothes are getting wet.” The snide tone in Yang’s voice earned her a bite to the shoulder and a tightening of the grip on the arm behind her back.

“My clothing is not a priority on the list of wet things present,” Winter replied as she released her hold on Yang’s arm. To ensure there was no doubt as to what did take priority, Winter slid the length of the strap on between Yang’s legs, against her achingly aroused core. It was almost unfair how easily she submitted to Winter, already pressing a hand to the wall she was pinned against, keeping her steady as she began to grind against the toy.

“Could we skip the-” but the rest of Yang’s question was replaced with a low moan as Winter penetrated her.

“That’s not p-proper procedure.” Winter’s choked response betrayed her own impatience but she did not move any further. They had plenty of time, unhindered by guard rounds and flight schedules, and Winter was not about to pass up this rare opportunity. She ran her hands up Yang’s thighs to rest at her hips, stilling the near frantic, for how small they were, attempts Yang was making to ride the cock buried in her.

Yang was losing her mind. Her newly honed ability to keep her emotions in balance began to crumble the second Winter’s hips drove for one delicious moment into her. Whatever release she had gained, Winter was building the tension all over again as she left a trail of light kisses down Yang’s neck. One of the hands on her hips had snaked its way around, lazily dragging up the ridges of her toned abs. She gasped as deft fingers gently pinched and rolled a pert nipple. More than eager for it, she silently breathed “more” as those fingers brushed against her lips. Winter’s resolve to tease Yang to a breaking point snapped at the silent request. She drew her hips back slowly and thrust forward again, eliciting a satisfied groan from her partner. No longer completely pinned to the glass wall, Yang rocked back into Winter’s hips as they came forward and sighed as they settled into a rhythm. Yang nearly knocked Winter off balance for how roughly she was matching every thrust and Winter pinned her to the wall again for it.

“Winter.” Yang whined as she tried to push back, but Winter would not allow it, lacing her fingers between Yang’s and pulling her hand off the wall as she succumbed to the heat between them. The moans amplified off the glass walls, but Yang didn’t care. The only things that mattered to her at that moment were those very walls continuing to hold her up and Winter fucking her senseless. Her breathing came in ragged, shallow bursts as every rough forward thrust hit all the right spots, leaving her dizzy. Winter’s own labored breathing on her neck only adding fuel to a quickly raging fire that was reaching explosive limits, and Winter was determined to achieve detonation. She knew better than to play with fire, but there was such primal satisfaction in having Yang completely at her mercy. She slowed her pace, just enough so that the cradle of her hips was no longer slapping against Yang’s ass, but this was received only slightly better than a full stop.

“Please...don’t... _shit,_ ” Yang hissed as Winter’s free hand dipped between her legs, literally and metaphorically, flipping the switch. She was seeing double as Winter gradually picked up the pace, a slight red haze creeping into her peripheral vision. Winter had her deliberately hanging at the edge of climax, leaving wet kisses along the side of her neck. Winter was about to go for her ear when Yang turned her head, catching Winter in a deep kiss. Losing herself in the heat of it, Winter slipped her tongue in the space between Yang’s lips, finally setting off the explosion.

Yang moaned loudly, breaking the kiss as she came undone. Any trace of a coherent thought blown to static as the orgasm rippled through her. Winter resumed the rough pace, sending Yang spirling sky high, stepping back ever so slightly to give her room to ride out her climax. The sight of Yang unraveling and the force with which their bodies were now connecting was enough to have Winter approaching her own orgasm, but Yang was already slowing before she could knock on that door. Winter slowed to a stop, but as she began to gently separate herself, Yang pulled her back into another passionate kiss.

 

When they eventually separated, Yang noticed that the hot water had run out at some point during their activities. It explained Winter’s quick exit and Yang hurried to clean herself again. She purposely sauntered out of the bathroom, completely naked, toweling her hair dry. She could feel Winter’s eyes following her every move as she dried the rest of herself off.

“So is that why you’re here?” Yang asked as Winter sat poised on the end of the bed, already fully dressed to Yang’s slight disappointment. “I can’t see Ironwood granting you leave for that.” She was about to wink, but the glare she was fixed with stopped it.

“I’m not on leave. When _General_ Ironwood learned you were in Mistral, I was assigned to confirm that highly advanced, specialized Atlas technology was in the right hands and functioning properly.”

Yang snorted as she stifled a laugh. “Was that a _joke_?” she asked and feigned offense.

“Why would I joke about military orders?” The actual joke was lost on Winter.

“You’re right,” Yang began, a wicked idea suddenly settling in her mind. “It’s _very_ important that you carry out your orders in their entirety,” she finished as she straddled Winter, settling in her lap.

“What is that supposed to mean?” The slight quirk of an eyebrow and the fire behind those ice blue eyes told Yang that the woman underneath her had caught on, in spite of the question seeming oblivious, to her devious intentions.

“Well, you’ve determined that I have the _highly advanced, specialized Atlas technology_.” She wrapped her arms around Winter’s neck and kissed her to stop what was sure to be a reprimand for the mocking tone. “As for it’s functionality, I’d hate for you to go back empty-”

Winter shut down the oncoming joke with a rough kiss, muffling Yang’s giggles at her poorly timed pun. The giggling subsided into a satisfied hum as the kiss deepened and Winter parted her lips, allowing their tongues to dance once again. Winter didn’t even notice Yang had undone every button on her clothing until she pulled away, unclasping the broach at her neck with a wink. For Yang, undressing Winter was as much a show of dexterity as it was a lesson in how to properly remove a uniform. After several buckles, she finally slid off Winter’s lap and brought everything from the waist down with her. She took her time, dishing out an equal portion of teasing that she had received, very purposely pressing her lips firmly against the smooth skin of Winter’s thigh, working up and skipping all the right places. Her right hand dragging fingertips, feather light, from ankle to waist before joining the other in brushing sleeves over shoulders. Their fevered kissing resumed and Winter had to plant her hands behind her to keep from falling backward as Yang straddled her again.

Yang deliberately ran the back of her cybernetic hand across the plane of Winter's stomach, the cool metal causing an involuntary shiver, before splaying her real hand against the firm muscles under warm skin. Winter was pressing forward into Yang’s kisses, she wasn’t used to not being in the dominant position and Yang responded in kind, with enough force to push Winter over. She landed softly on the large bed and her eyes went wide in surprise.

“Impressive.” She mused as she threw a sultry look at Yang, still straddling her, holding up her bra.

“That’s just the opening act.” She tossed the last article of clothing away and fell forward, landing nose to nose with Winter. Yang left a few light kisses along Winter’s collarbone before nipping gently at the flesh. A sharp hiss and a warning glare told Yang she was not allowed to leave marks. Winter softly gasped as Yang swirled her tongue around an already firm nipple, gently pulling at it with her teeth while her hand attended to the other. She smirked as Winter’s hips lifted off the bed, seeking release.

“What’s the matter? Impatient?” Yang asked as she continued to tease.

“Use your mouth for something more useful than stupid questions.” Winter was beginning to squirm. Yang had never seen Winter so flustered and she had to admit, it was really hot.

“As you wish,” Yang immediately slipped her tongue through the wet folds that awaited her. The satisfied exhale caught in Winter’s throat, spilling into a quiet moan as Yang circled the sensitive bud. Winter’s hips were already rolling with each successive stroke Yang made but she made no effort to still them. The movement and the rapidly increasing volume of Winter’s moans gave her cover to play her ace. Yang wasn’t disappointed about practically missing all of Winter’s first orgasm, instead she was concentrating hard on activating her upgrade to the cybernetic. Winter had barely caught her breath when Yang managed to activate it, a faint buzzing sound giving it away.

“When did you get that?” Winter asked, but Yang cocked an eyebrow and smirked. Realization crashed over Winter as Yang gently slid two fingers into her. This time, Yang held Winter’s hips still as she slowly pressed against the already pulsing walls around her fingers. She pulled out of Winter just as a second climax threatened to crest, and circled her entrance, letting the vibrating digits work their magic. She made lazy figure eights that sent a visible shock through Winter every time she grazed around her still over sensitive clitoris. Yang was the one squirming now, pressure mounting in the pit of her stomach watching winter gasping and clutching at the bedspread.

The protest from Winter was short lived when Yang’s knees settled on either side of her head. She more than happily pulled Yang closer to her face and closed her lips over the mound, rapidly flicking her tongue over it. Yang’s head lulled back, but Winter raked her nails down Yang’s stomach, reminding her there were other things to attend to. Yang shuddered at the sensation before reaching behind her, sliding her vibrating fingers back into Winter. The combination of the still slightly stinging scratches, the quick motions of her tongue, and the way Winter’s moaning reverberated through her, had Yang approaching her end fast. Thankfully, she still had enough conscious thought to press her thumb flush against Winter’s core, drawing out longer and louder moans, fueling each other towards a spectacular finish. It was electric. Fire and ice colliding into one another, determined to devour each other, threatening to consume them both.

Yang’s hips jerked as Winter buried her face in her heat. Her hand instinctively grabbing a fist full of Winter’s hair and she rode her face over the edge. Winter was not far behind, space and time distorting as she rutted into Yang’s hand. There was a single skip in the rhythm as Yang re-positioned herself, but when it picked back up, it sent Winter into free-fall. The way Yang’s digits curled inside her released the tightly wound coil and Winter’s back arched off the bed, toes curling as Yang’s name fell from her lips. Even now, in the very depths of the inferno, she wanted more, to be consumed entirely, and Yang was not stopping. One orgasm rolled into another, into another as Yang continued to pump hard and fast. Yang switched off the vibration and adopted a decidedly slower pace when Winter’s arms wrapped around her neck, pulling her down so that their foreheads rested against one another. The sudden gravity of the moment caught Yang so off guard that she found her breathing as shallow and quick as Winter’s. Every move was slow and deliberate, eliciting small gasps at the apex of every thrust of her fingers. When Yang finally stopped, a low and satisfied hum reverberated from Winter as they kissed.

The golden light of sunset glowed softly as Winter emerged from the bathroom, slipping under the sheets to join Yang.

“So...I guess you still want...whatever this is?” Yang hesitantly asked. She was slightly surprised Winter had not immediately dressed and left.

“It may be in our best interest, given the circumstances, to not set too many expectations. However, I am not interested in pursuing other partners.” There was a careful measure to Winter’s words that Yang recognized.

“Yeah. I’m not either,” and she laced her fingers between Winter’s. “I get it though.”

That Winter Schnee had an ounce of sensitivity and warmth in her was only known by one other person in the world. That particular person would have frozen Yang in such solid ice not even her semblance could melt were she to bear witness to the way Winter pulled Yang close, trailing soft kisses up her neck. Their lips met, and Winter’s conveyed everything she dared not speak aloud, Yang reciprocating.  

“So what are you going to tell Iro...General Ironwood?” Yang corrected herself. “I mean, you can’t just say it’s-”

“Classified,” Winter finished with a smirk, but a finality that leaves no room for further questions as her fingers lazily trailed south.   


End file.
